Masayume
by Koishii Karite
Summary: KxK - One shot. It’s funny how some people feel so much, but cannot say a word. Kaoru Kamiya’s secret is let out one rainy day, but is it really going to ruin her day as much as she thinks it is?


****

This story is written by Koishii Sweet and Ikatsui Karite. It's respectively ours. Masayume means Dreams That Come True

Disclaimer: Would we really be writing Fanfiction if we OWNED Rurouni Kenshin? I didn't think so. 

Summary: KxK - One shot. It's funny how some people feel so much, but cannot say a word. Kaoru Kamiya's secret is let out one rainy day, but is it really going to ruin her day as much as she thinks it is? 

Masayume- One shot

Rain pounded the roof of the Kamiya dojo, the beating echoing throughout the home. Thunder boomed lightly in the distance, lightning tearing the shadowy sky in half. A sigh escaped Kenshin Himura as he stood on the porch, gazing out into the soaked yard. _I guess I can't do laundry today..._ He turned on his heel hesitantly, closing his heliotrope eyes for a brief second. Running his masculine fingers through his blood red hair, he wandered to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Kenshin, what's for breakfast?" Yahiko's question was groggy as he rubbed his eye. "Fried tofu..." Kenshin replied in his normal happy tone, glancing at Yahiko. "Could you wake up Kaoru-dono?" A loud, sarcastic cough erupted from Yahiko's throat as the question processed through his mind. "Me wake up Busu? You're crazy!" 

Kenshin sighed and shrugged. "You could do some strokes instead, de gozaru..." A slight grin appeared on his scarred face as Yahiko scrambled off to wake up the girl. Yahiko mumbled incoherent phrases under his breath, shuffling down the hallway to Kaoru's shoji. He rubbed a hand over his dark hair as he paused at her door. Sighing, he crept into the dark room. 

Yahiko walked in and closed the shoji behind him. Then he heard some thing...

__

"Kenshin...please say it"

Yahiko froze. Kaoru? Thinking about Kenshin?! Now...this is priceless..

__

"Kenshin...please!"

Yahiko smiled darkly, he'll say something alright. But it wouldn't be nice...or from Kenshin.

__

"Kenshin...I love you...please say you love me too!"

A snicker escaped Yahiko as Kaoru admitted her feelings. He grinned mischievously at her silly cries. So, she liked Kenshin, did she? Busu was so going to get it! All those punishment she gave him were getting revenge now...sweet revenge. "HEY BUSU! Kenshin's calling you! Maybe you can tell him what you told me!" A scornful laugh escaped Yahiko as he shouted. 

Kaoru groaned at his yell, stirring from her sleep. Her wavy raven tresses fell over her eyes as she slowly sat up, a yawn pouring over her carnation pink lips. She felt numb after sleeping so long, making it hard for her to stand. "Yahiko, what are you yelling for?" Her question was kind, as if she didn't realize his comment. 

"HEY KENSHIN! Busu loves you! HA!"

A red flush poured over her cheeks as she looked up at Yahiko. The weight of mortification fell upon her as she heard what he said. "Yah...iko..." Tears of embarrassment filled her azure eyes as Yahiko laughed to himself. "Yeah, right. Like Kenshin would ever fall for a Busu like you!" Nausea churned in her stomach as she heard Kenshin's cooking pause. The only thing she could do was run from the Nightmare that played before her.

The cold, wet rain dampened her Yukata as she ran into the cold outside. Winds blew their icy breaths of Winter at her as she ran, tears streaming down her face. She was crazy to ever think he'd feel the same way. Dreams never came true, neither did fantasies. Sobs raced through her as she stood on the bridge, her chin on her hands. "They won't stop...the tears...they won't stop..." She whispered between sobs. "Sessha doesn't mind if they do not stop, de gozaru yo. Sometimes people need to let their emotions out, de gozaru." 

A light gasp escaped her. "K-Kenshin...what are...you...?!" He smiled as he looked up at the overcast sky with those magnificent heliotrope eyes. "Sessha wanted to see if Kaoru-dono was okay..." His eyes met hers as he gave her another warm grin. Kaoru shook her head quickly, her dark hair flailing about. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to know that...I..." Her eyes faltered from his and fell to the ground. 

"I should have known better...I...It was juvenile of me to think someone would ever have feelings for me. It was only a dream...you weren't supposed to know! I..." She shyly looked up at him as tears filled her eyes, a light flush of embarrassment and cold on her cheeks. "...didn't mean for...Yahiko to know...and I didn't realize that...I spoke in my sleep...and..." Why was she stuttering? It wasn't something Kaoru Kamiya did! Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, crystalline tears threatening to pour over. 

"I'm so sorry! It was foolish of me to think you'd like a...a..._Busu_...a...**_Tanuki_**...a **_Jou-chan_ **like me. I'll never do it again. Gomen! Goodbye, Kenshin..."

She ran away from him, running through the town in a soaking wet Yukata. Kaoru didn't care. Multiple people stared at her, their glances shooting from the wet, trembling, crying girl to the red headed rurouni chasing after her. Whispers erupted within the civilians as Kaoru tripped. The cold, shaky girl slowly stood, her body numb and broken. A watery sigh escaped her as she slowly jogged through the town, past the citizenry. 

Kaoru cursed under her breath when she reached the dead end of an alleyway. "If Kaoru-dono is leaving, can Sessha say what he thinks first?" She turned around quickly as she was embraced by a pair of strong arms. The forestry scent of Kenshin filled her senses as he rested his chin on her shoulder, as she did the same. 

"Sessha thinks Kaoru-dono shouldn't worry, de gozaru yo. Kaoru-dono is not a Busu, Tanuki, or a Jou-chan..." He smiled as he raised a thumb to wipe away the transparent tears that froze to her delicate face. "Sessha thinks Kaoru-dono is a very beautiful woman, de gozaru yo." His violet eyes met her once vivid indigo orbs. Her wet, midnight waves stuck to her moonlight pale face, making a perfect portrait of night. The silver and blue Yukata she wore clung to her body, slowly dripping water.

A flush of cold and sobbing marred her porcelain skin, her lips a light carnation color. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were empty, arctic, and lifeless. Tears welled up in her icy eyes, trickling onto the ends of her thick eyelashes. Kenshin pressed his finger over her soft lips as she attempted to speak. He shook his head silently, a slight ring of amber around his pupil. Smiling at her reassuringly, he pressed his lips to hers slowly, ecstasy flowing through the both of them. Kaoru gasped into his mouth, giving Battousai the chance to slide his tongue into her smooth mouth.

Kaoru moaned into his mouth as his tongue played with hers, sending shivers down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. In response, she encircled her arms around his neck, gaining courage to slip her tongue away from his and into his mouth. 

It didn't feel right. Regretfully, she pulled back, looking into his amber tinted eyes. They returned to their amethyst hue, regret pouring into his orbs. "Sessha probably shouldn't have done that, ne?" A sheepish smile tugged at his lips as he blushed. Silence flowed between them as Kaoru thought for a moment. Hesitantly, she looked up at him, a dark flush on her cheeks.

"It's alright, Kenshin. You don't have to pretend to make me happy." She closed her eyes tightly, letting her tears drip off her eyelashes. "I appreciate it though. Arrigato-Gozaimasu. It will only break me worse." With that, she turned on her heel, attempting to walk away. A sharp pain shot up into her wrist as he stopped, her causing her to freeze in wonder.

"Sessha still didn't get to tell Kaoru-dono what he thinks, de gozaru yo." Kenshin smiled warmly at her, his cherry red hair plastering to his slightly tanned skin. "Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't listen to Yahiko-**chan**, de gozaru yo." He smiled down at Kaoru, hoping to see her laugh at his emphasis on chan. 

But she didn't laugh.

She didn't smile.

She probably didn't even notice.

"But...he's right...Kenshin, he's right. Why shouldn't I believe him?" She turned away from her, her heavy eyes slightly closed. "I'm a fool. I could never be what Tomoe was...she was a woman...I...I am only a mere tomboy who plays the role of girl. Never in my life could I ever be as elegant as Tomoe was. I suppose you'd take Megumi, she's beautiful and she's a woman. Even Misao would be better...But..." 

Kaoru looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes glazed over with more unshed tears. Her hair spilled over her shoulders as she glanced at him, hitting her waistline. "I understand. I'm not meant to be cared for, I'm supposed to live alone and preserve the Kamiya Kasshin style and I know that now. I comprehend that fact now. It's what I exist for." She looked up into Kenshin's soft violet eyes as she ended her sentence.

Kenshin frowned at her words, clearly disagreeing with her. "No, you don't understand. You don't understand how Sessha feels about you, or how he totally forgets everything every time Sessha makes eye contact with Kaoru-dono about how much he cares about you. You don't understand anything. Sessha sees the hurt in your eyes that he causes you and he is sorry. But nobody can fully understand how Sessha feels about you, Kaoru." He spoke sincerely, his words stern but kind. 

"I...I..." She fumbled as she tried to come up with words to reply to his comment. Her heart wrenched painfully at what he said, unsure of what to comprehend of it. More tears filled her eyes, despite the dizziness she was feeling due to crying. "Kenshin...you...called...me Kaoru...why?" 

Her eyes overflowed with confusion as she looked up at his stern face. "Sessha doesn't think you are a girl anymore, de gozaru yo." He smiled at her again as she nearly let her tears fall. "Does that mean...?" Kenshin shook his head, pressing his finger over her lip. "Shh, Sessha doesn't think it means what you think it does..." He punctuated his sentence by pressing his lips to hers again, holding her in a softer, more passionate kiss.

Finally breaking it off, he grinned at her, tucking wet hair behind her ear. "Does that answer your question?" Flushed, Kaoru nodded weakly. "H-Hai...I think it does."

Somewhere, Yahiko was snickering to himself. "HA! IT WORKED! SANO WILL BE **SO** PROUD OF ME!"

****

End.

T_T We tried so hard on this! 

Koishii Sweet's A/N: We went crazy writing this....I'm so happy it's finished!!!

Ikatsui Karite's A/N: We were literally going insane on this! It was our first Fanfiction together, so be nice. LOL, we're going to have some very, very nice works plotted into the future...


End file.
